Cold can be warm sometimes
by Aisleene
Summary: Ok so this is an erotic Graylu fanfic... the first chapter is kind os lame but I promise that chapter number 2 would be exciting in many ways, I hope you like it! The character do not belong to me, the belong to Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1

Cold can be warm some times

-"Gyaaaaa!"

-"LUCY! LUCY!"

That's the last thing I remember of that night in the guild at Natsu Birthday party. When I woke up I was in my house at my bed and it seems like I have been sleeping forever! My head ache, all I could remember was a fight that Natsu started with Gray and then the whole guild joined in, chairs, tables and barrels flaying all around the guild when soundly one chair hit me and lost consciousness while someone was calling my name… Who was it? I don't know probably Loke that came to save me? Na… I don't think so… I walk into the bathroom to bath while I think on the events of the night. After I go out of the bathroom I go to my closet to choose my outfit, I decided for a black skirt and a blue top and heels. I had breakfast and then I left to the guild. When I get there Levi welcome me and we went to sit on the bar table were Mira was.

"Lu-chan, how's you woud of last night?"

"Fine I guess…"

"Guess you should thanks Wendy for healing that wound"

"Yea, Lu-chan! After all it seemed like a very serious wound"

"Was it that bad?"

"Yea, you was blending and all! The party ended after you got hit and every one saw the blood running over your face"

"Mira, you aren't changing details right?" – I was used to Mira saying changing things, I remember that time when she told me that Natsu may like me and I was all nervous and it wasn't true…

"No Lu-chan, what Mira said was true, everyone was really worried about you, but Gray was the most worried, he started screaming your name hysterical when he saw that you got hit, actually he was the one to take you to Wendy's"

"Gray?"

"Yea, well actually he was close to you when that happen and he was the one to notice first"

"But Mira, Gray acting hysterical? I don't believe it… He's more of the type that would stay calm and stay cool"

"Maybe he likes you, Lucy"

-Here we go again, with Mira's superstitions that could get anyone in trouble. "I don't think so Mira"

-Mira nods and ask us if we wanted something to drink or to eat, I asked for a blueberry muffin with a black tea and Levi just ask for a soda and a cheesecake. We were eating and chatting when Natsu and Gray appear.

"That's odd, you and Gray together for the first time without fighting…" I told referring to Natsu in a joke tone.

"Yea, well… Ice brain here told me that last night you got hit by a chair that may have been thrown by me u.u"

-I look at him and then to Gray.

"Natsu is an idiot, to throw chairs to the air knowing that someone might get hit"

"I'm sorry Luce… I wasn't thinking"

"Like always"

-I lough at what Gray said and then told Natsu "It's ok I'm fine" and he walks away; before I notice Levi was gone, she must think the same as Mira-chan, that Gray likes me, seriously… these girls…"

"Are you really ok? The wound seemed really serious…"

"Yea I'm ok, thanks for taking me as fast as you could to Wendy's, guess that if you wouldn't it would have been worst"

"No problem"

"Oh and also for taking me home"

"How do you know it was me?"

"I just guessed :3"

"Oh… well, your welcome "

"Hey as a matter of gratitude… would you like if I prepare some food for you tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you that much"

"It's no trouble at all"

"Then ok, I'll be there at 6 ok?"

"Sure"

"Gray-sama 3"

"…. Juvia, would you please stop stalking me? I already told you that I don't love you"

"Yea but Juvia, doesn't care…"

-Sometime I feel sorry for Juvia, but gosh she just likes to be masochist… I in her place would have given up so long ago…

"Juvia! Let go!"

"Gray-sama I love you 3"

-Wha… what did she just did :O ? Did she just… kiss him!? These is sooo awkward I think I might just go…

"JUVIA! DON'T DO THING LIKE THIS! I hate it! And if you continue like this I might start to hate you too, I don't want that so stop doing this, you got Lyon so stop it already! –Oh my God! Gray was furious… I have never seen Gray like this, he was too harsh on Juvia…yea she is kind of annoying sometimes and did something that she know she can't but she didn't deserve to be treated like that…

"Gra…Gray-sama… " Tears wanted to scape Juvia's eye, oh God, poor Juvia…

"Um… Juvia… are you ok?"

"These is all Lucy's fault!"

"Woa wait! Why is these my fault? I'm trying to be nice at you and you bump these to me? How cruel…."

"It's all Lucy's fault for taking away Gray-sama from me! Juvia has been trying so hard and yet… *sob**sob* and yet Lucy stole Gray-sama from Juvia…"

"Stop it Juvia, you should go home. Lucy, don't let what she said get into you, she is just heartbroken"

"Gray, I think you were too harsh on her…"

"I know… but it was the only way that she would give up… and also Lyon was torturing me to make her stop liking me"

-Everyone in the guild was staring at us… some of them whispering… How bad does this look?

"Um… well ok, anyways see ya at 6 ok? I got to go…"

"What? Why so early? It haven't passed 2 hours since you get here"

"I need to buy some stuff"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No thank's I'm fine"

"Why not"

"Um…. Because is personal stuff..."

"Oh… em... sorry for asking o/o"

-And with that… I left the guild, I wasn't going to buy personal stuff, I just didn't want him to left with me because it would have been awkward after hi yell at Juvia. I mean if he have come with me everyone would think that we are dating and that what Gray did to Juvia was my fault… hum… *sight* well… I guess I should start the shooping.

*At 5:30*

-Ok so the food it's almost ready… I should get preparing myself… Hu…? why…why am I feeling all nervous so soundly? It's just Gray… is not the first time that he comes to my house… ouuuu…. e/e what's happening to me!? I should just get ready, I don't want Gray to see me like this… *huf**huf*…. Damn… this is so frustrating… what should I wear? ….Guess I should wear a dress? After all is a dinner…yea I should wear a dress….Which color? White or blue? Hummm… Blue I guess… Oh! My hair! I shoul have my hair done!

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

-Ok I know I shouldn't be using my spirits for these but… e.e

"How do you want your hair?-ebi"

"Anything is fine…"

-Cancer start making my hair, and when it's done it looked awesome!

"Thanks Cancer"

"No problem-ebi"

-At that very moment the bell ring and I told cancer to go back; I went down stairs and open the door… Obviously it was Gray I let him pass, show him the way to the kitchen and we start to eat… After done… this awkward conversation show up:

"Hey Lucy, have you ever has had a boyfriend?"

"Why the sudden question"

"I'm just curious that's all"

"Oh, well no I haven't have a boyfriend yet… that's why Aquarius always tease me… e.e"

"Oh yea Aquarius…. And… how is you perfect kind of guy?"

"I guess, a sweet big boy, with nice muscles, with a penetrative look, strong, and good looking"

"I see…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curiousity…"

"Oh… um… and um… how about you?"

"I tried to have a girlfriend one but it didn't work out…. And my perfect kind of girl is a sweet girls, that in high she's smaller than me and if it can be possible that she have brown eye it would be great"

"Do you… perhaps… like someone?"

"Well… yea, but I guess that person likes someone else…"

-Oh no…. This is not good … why now… this is not good at all… why I'm so excited? , we aren't even talking about things that can excite me … Damn I can't focus on what Gray is saying… I'm so distracted looking at his chest… his abs…His handsome face… ah… I… want him… I guess all this time I have been suppressing my wishes and now they have revealed against me… Damn Damn Damn… I hope he doesn't notice…

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… I guess you should get going? It's late…"

"Ok if that is what you want..."

-We get to the front door and I found myself saying good bye to Gray… but when he was about to leave….

"Lucy… I want to tell you something before I go…"

-NO NO NO! I can't hold it anymore… I have to get to my room so I could calm down…

"What is it?"

-He enters again to my house… Damn if he stay for too long I might end up jumping into him…

"Well is about what Juvia said this morning…."

"Hu?"

"Well… she said that you stole me from her right?"

"Yea, that was rude but it's ok, she sees everyone as a love rival e.e"

"Actually… she said that because she is aware of my feelings…"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy… I like you… I can hide it anymore…in fact… I have been kipping this for so long… and now my mind just bump some weird ideas…."

"Ideas?"

"I want to fuck you so damn bad… and I know it shouldn't be like this because we are frie…"

-I cut him off, my excitement has win me… and now I found myself kissing Gray while my hand start to explore his body…I got to one point where I felt something hard… It must be his dick…

"I'll please you, I'll let you do what you want… because.. I also want it really bad"

"Since how long…?"

"I don't know… I just realize tonight…"

-he kiss me again and take my shirt out and undo my bra…. And he tell me "I'll make you beg for more" I nod and and take his shirt off and then press my boobs against his chest he pull me away just to start to kiss and suck one of my breast while to the other he massage it with his hand…

"AH! AH! Aaaaah! Yes… ah! It feel so good…" – He then stop and take his hand down to my pussy…. And he comment… "you are so went… you naughty girl… you should be punish"

"Please punish me… Gray-sama"

That's all for now…. It's kind of lame at the beginning but it would get better so don't miss it!


	2. Chapter 2

Cold can be warm sometimes- Chapter 2

-Gray was getting his fingers in and out of my pussy… I just couldn't stop screaming from pleasure….

"Damn Gray… this is so good"

"And we are just getting started"

-As soon as he finish saying this he stated to do oral sex to me… his tongue cleaning all the juice that was out of my pussy… going from down to top again and again and sometimes just turning in circles.

"OH MY GOD! Gray I think I'm going to come!"

"Come in my mouth, it would be my pleasure to receive your delicious juice"

-I lost it when he said that… I came and he cleaned up again with his mouth and tongue…

"Guess I should return you the favor hu?"

"If you want"

-I said that but I was dying to try his big cock… I have saw it many times when he strips on the guild and was quit big, but now was a whole new thing… this time was even bigger… and it was like all the fibers in my bones was wishing to touch in, suck it and lick it…

"Well it's my turn to pleasure you then; after all I'm not supposed to be the only one to get a lot of pleasure"

-He grinned and sit on the bed; I lay down and grab his pennies and put it on my mouth. I started to suck it while making movement up and down with both my head and hands to stimulate him, I could notice that by every second that passed, his cock was getting more hard and big, I could almost have it in my mouth, it was so big… But I could not stop doing this to him… I like it, and wanted him to enjoy it.

"Lucy…"

"mmm?"

"I'm going to cum"

"Give it to me, Gray"

"You sure?"

"Of course"

-He cum, and I catch half of it with my mouth, and the other half end up on my face and boobs. I swallow the part that got into my mouth; after all I didn't seem to dislike the taste …

"God, what a sexy scene this is… I never tough that I would be seeing you do this kind of things"

"If you would have asked earlier I guess you wouldn't"

"Hu?"

"Never mind… how was it?"

"It was awesome, want to get to the next part"

"I have been waiting for it"

-He put me down in the bed and separates my legs and he got his big thing inside me… All my body was hot and begging for more… it hurt a little since I'm virgin but I didn't care… I wanted him to play rough on me…

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"Just a little"

-I knew he was going slowly so that he wouldn't hurt me… awww such a nice guy.

"Then I'll be starting to move now… tell me if it pains you a lot"

"Ok"

"Here I go"

-He was getting all the way inside me… I could feel the warmness of his pennies going in and out with a pleasant rhythm…

"Ah, ah, ah" –That's all that escaped my mouth… Gray was making sure that I wouldn't feel pain but at the same time he was enjoying it, he occasionally would grab my boobs and squish them and massage them, making me scream more laud…

"Lucy, let's change positions"

"ok"

-Gray lay down on the bed and told me to sit on top of him… he showed me how I should move while being in that position… I started to move and God this is a better position than the other one… I could be the one to decide how deep I wanted his pennies to go inside me; obviously I decided to let it be all inside… I added a little bonus to Gray excitement by touching his chest in different ways; like if seeing my breast wasn't enough… e.e

"Lucy… I'm going to…"

"It's ok Gray… I don't mind"

"But you could…"

"Yea I kow…. But I want you to give it to me"

"You sure?"

"Yea, don't hold back and give it all to me"

"*sight* God you just make me want you even more"

-I feel it… he cummed inside me, I could feel his liquid washing my insides, making the cool down… Ah… that make me feel really warm for a while and it also make me scream more loud that I did before…. I was such a great feeling….

"Lucy, I think you just got an orgasm"

"Hu?" –What could I say? I was new on this so I didn't identify an orgasm… e/e

"You came, you got all red, and your vagina has tightened…"

"…."

"Did you felt good?"

"Yea…"

"I'm glad…"

"Oi… Gray…"

"Yes?"

"Can we repeat this again sometime?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. But how about becoming my girlfriend?"

"I think that is out of question, of course I'll become your girlfriend, not only so we could have sex again, but so I could hug you whenever I want"

"Then it's settle"

**Well, that's the end of the story. I hope that you like it and please leave reviews! **


End file.
